


Carry On My Wayward Son (Prologue to This is Gospel)

by orphan_account



Series: This is Gospel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short set-up for something much bigger.<br/>Castiel and Meg enjoy a quiet night.<br/>The last night before their last-first day of high school.<br/>Nobody thinks for a moment, though, that bigger things are on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Wayward Son (Prologue to This is Gospel)

August 18, the sky’s a deep blue now; it’s probably around 9:30 or 10. In a dark parking lot of a shabby, small town mall, Meg Masters and Castiel Novak are sitting on the hood of Meg’s run-down Ford. The boy is eating an especially therapeutic, extra large order of fries, and Meg is on her third cigarette. Castiel thinks that Meg could easily win a smoke-a-thon...assuming such a thing exists.

 

Castiel is wearing a plain white shirt and dark wash jeans. His short, dark-brown hair sticks up all over, and dark stubble grows on the lower part of his face. 

Meg looks polished next to the boy. She always has nice jeans, a flowy top, and wavy hair that falls over her shoulders. 

 

It’s humid, that special brand of Great Plains humid that makes everything sticky and makes the air feel 10 degrees hotter.

 

They drove 30 miles on a cracked highway to get here. It’s the biggest parking lot with the easiest access to fries and cigarettes that they know of. It’s a trip they’ve made a million times, for various reasons. They came here when Castiel’s mother and brothers didn’t come back for Christmas, when Meg was to drunk to go home to face her father, when the void of the night was more comfortable than their messy lives.

 

That is it, the two, sitting in silence. In a number of hours, they will start their senior year of high school.

 

There’s no glamour to it, as far as either of them are concerned. There’s no ceremony, no crying, no special feeling right now. Neither of them knows what awaits them in coming months. They think they do, but they don’t.

Castiel just eats fry after salty fry, and meg blows smoke into the air, letting it float towards the stars. 

 

30 miles down a cracked highway, Dean and Sam Winchester sit on a ripped up sofa, watching Game of Thrones on an old television. They're as happy as two uprooted kids can be. Months ago, they'd been living with Bobby, they'd had a home, they'd been at peace. Come July, John decided to play parent: he picked them up in Sioux Falls, dropped them off in Wayton Kansas, and left to live his selfish, alcohol fueled life. They sit and watch and don't say a word. They ignore their messy lives in favor of television...if only for a few hours. 

 

Sam's hair could use a cut. The fringe flops down over his eyebrows. He has a soft, young face, but serious demeanor. 

Dean's face is harder from age, more rigid. His hair is much shorter than Sam's and styled into a miniature variation of the faux hawk. Both boys are wearing second-hand jeans. Sam's hoodie has seen better days, and Dean's Henley is getting worn at the collar. 

 

Everybody and everything is quiet. None of them can predict what the coming months may offer. 

Meg has no idea that Lillith is finally going to take things too far.

Castiel has no idea that a sandy haired boy with a tongue of whiskey and the last name of a gun even exists.

Sam doesn't know that there's a girl named Jessica who smells like heaven. He also doesn't know that there's a girl named Ruby who acts like hell. 

Dean doesn't care to know that Waytown is full of surprises. 

 

Ignorant children.

 

Cas and Meg sit on the sticky hood of the car. Their sweat slowly soaking through their jeans. Their eyes looking up towards the sky. Neither dare to say a word.

Dean and Sam sit on the sofa. The same, humid summer air floats in through a window and makes the couch smell of decades-old spilled beer. 

 

A year of high school should be predictable,

but, the lives of the Winchesters have never been predictable...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was dramatic. 
> 
> Trust me, this is leading in to my first ever multi-chapter fic. I also promise that the rest of it won't be so...dramatic (for lack of a better word) 
> 
> This is my first SPN fic. {confetti}
> 
> PS: Meg and Castiel are just awesome friends. Cas is too....Castiel and Meg is too...Meg for them to be romantic in this au. 
> 
> Any comments, ideas, or thoughts are most welcome!
> 
> It may also be quite some time before my next update. I want things to be more polished before I post them.


End file.
